


Kiss Me Quick

by Katsuko



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t blame me for being an opportunist, darling.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Quick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apollymi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/gifts).



> This was written mostly due to a promise I made [Apollymi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/pseuds/Apollymi). We were watching _Inception_ again and I made a passing comment regarding one of the scenes. The ensuing discussion concluded with “you _have_ to write that!” and I do so hate to disappoint.

Arthur would be the first to admit that he hated when the mark had training. Extraction was difficult enough at the best of times, but when they were faced with a militarized mind, well... it wasn’t his favorite thing in the world to put up with.

He disliked it even further when Cobb had enlisted Eames for the job – why did Cobb take so many damned jobs that required a forger, anyway? – and they had to split from the others in order to complete the objective. The worse part, however, was that Eames was the dreamer on this level and the projections were practically drawn to the man like a magnet.

“Any suggestions, Eames?” he fairly snarled sarcastically, fingers twitching and far too tempted to shoot himself and just cut his losses. Cobb would get over it eventually, and Mal certainly wouldn’t blame him for jumping out of a bad situation.

Eames frowned slightly, watching as the projections continued moving around them but swiveled their heads towards him. “Quick, give me a kiss.”

Arthur blinked at the man as if he’d just admitted to being brain-dead. “Excuse me?”

“Give me a kiss,” Eames repeated. “It might convince them that we’re part of the dream.”

Granted, it wasn’t as if the point man had never done odder things in the name of completing a job. Without another thought he took a half-step closer to Eames and pressed a quick kiss to the other man’s mouth. He could feel the faint quirk of the man’s lips against his own and made a mental note to hit him when they woke up. Stepping back again, Arthur looked around and bit back a curse.

“It didn’t work,” he noted dryly as the projections continued actively looking for the dreamer.

Eames grinned broadly. “No, but you can’t blame me for being an opportunist, darling.”

Arthur glared at the forger, who chuckled in reply before turning and starting for the elevator bank. “Let’s get out of here before they find us, hm, Arthur?”

The point man continued to glare for a moment longer before his lips quirked into an amused smirk. Maybe he wouldn’t hit Eames _too_ hard, after all.


End file.
